Traditional melt-extruded, fine filaments of different cross-sectional geometries having a cross-sectional area at or below 4 mm2 and particularly those having a cross-sectional area of less than 2 mm2 such as monofilament and multifilament yams used for manufacturing different knitted and woven textile constructs, monofilament sutures, and multifilament braided sutures, are known to be based on thermoplastic crystalline polymers comprising linear chains. An exception to the traditional practice was disclosed by one of the inventors, wherein polyaxial polymers (with a monocentric branching point) were prepared and converted to strong monofilaments useful for the production of surgical sutures and allied medical products (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,462,169 and 6,794,485). It is also traditional to incorporate less than 2 weight percent of solid inorganic additives in textile fibers as delustering agents (e.g., TiO2) and to a lesser extent, colorants and heat stabilizers. And frequently, these additives tend to cluster in the polymer melt and interfere with extrusion of articles having small cross-sectional areas as in the case of fiber melt-spinning. In spite of the availability of a great number of inorganic additives that can conceptually impart unique and useful properties to extruded filaments, if used in quantities exceeding 2 weight percent, investigators of the prior art have failed to explore this option to avoid known or perceived complications in the melt-spinning of such inorganic-organic hybrid systems. These facts and contemporary needs for unique hybrid microcomposites in filament form provided a strong incentive to pursue the present invention, which is directed to a new family of inorganic-organic hybrid filaments containing at least 10 weight percent of at least one inorganic component uniformly dispersed as microparticles in an organic polymeric matrix to impart one or more useful properties to medical and/or pharmaceutical devices made thereof.